Steal my Heart
by dikemon
Summary: Valentine's Day Special! AU. Oneshot. Terra and Aqua had finally proven their Mark of Mastery. Now Terra wants to show Aqua a new world. How would Aqua react to the little surprise he had in store for her?


**Steal my Heart**

Spoilers for Tangled

**

* * *

**

Tension rose as two students awaited their faith. It was now in front of them. The dream they worked so hard for, finally coming into a reality. The title of "Master" is already within grasp. One, a lady named Aqua, held her breath as she waited impatiently through the hours (okay, so maybe it wasn't hours, but it felt that way to her). The other, a man named Terra, looked hard at his master, who was busy deliberating the results.

Their friend, Ventus, was standing on the sidelines. He was just as excited as they were, considering that another big event would happen. Oh that Terra, he would really please Aqua with his surprise tonight. He snickered to himself.

"I have deliberated the results." Master Eraqus announced. His expression hasn't changed at all, but deep in his eyes was happiness something only a father could show "You two have trained for many years, faced many trials, and dealt with many hardships.I am pleased to announce that you two have both shown the Mark of Mastery. Congratulations, Master Terra and Master Aqua."

They stood there silently. Then in a single heartbeat, Aqua let a deep breath "We…we actually passed."

Eraqus nodded and added "With flying colors."

Aqua's calm expression slowly turned into a big grin. She turned to Terra "Terra. Terra! Hey, snap out of it!" she shook his shoulder. He seemed like he was just awoken from a daze. "Hey, we passed."

He looked at her "You passed?"

Aqua shook her head "Us. You and I, we both passed!"

His mood suddenly lightened and he smiled "We did actually passed!"

Eraqus smiled at his two new "masters" and looked at the boy "Ventus, I want you to stay outside for a moment. I need to discuss some important matters with these two."

Ventus pouted "Ahh, no fair. Fine."

_Ahh, but this is all part of the plan. What should I do while waiting for them…Time to eat some Sea Salt Ice Cream!

* * *

_

Aqua let out a big breath as she went out the castle. All the stuff Eraqus told her sure was long. Not complaining or anything, but can you give a girl a break? Terra came in behind her and smirked "Hey Aqua?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to visit another world?" Terra stepped forward and offered his hand. Aqua tilted her head "Another world?"

Terra laughed "We are Masters now. And it won't be for long. Just some sight seeing. I know this great place that you would love."

Aqua looked back "How about Ventus? And the Master would be-"

Terra rolled his eyes and pulled her hand "Ventus is having training right now and I got Master's permission. So can we go?"

Aqua giggled, he was starting to act like child "Fine, but where?"

Terra punched his armor piece and was in full body armor. He summoned his Keyblade Glider and sat on it "I'll take you there."

"Wha?" Aqua blushed madly and covered her face. Nothing was wrong with that. It's just…her…riding with him? She felt the heat coming from her cheeks, and shook her head. She tapped on her armor piece and sat behind Terra.

"Hey, hold on to me." Terra told her "Just in case something happens. I want you to be safe."

_Man…why must this guy make easy requests into such awkward moments?_

She hugged Terra tightly. He twisted the handle of his Glider and they soared into the sky.

They landed in a small forest. Terra told Aqua that their clothes looked somewhat eccentric for this type of world and cast a magic that changed both of their clothes. She saw Terra wear a long white-sleeved shirt with a brown tunic on top, tanned pants and black boots. He looked just like a Prince.

"Beautiful." Terra said in a hushed tone. "Huh?" Aqua looked down and was left shocked. She was wearing a blue and white sleeveless dress that went down to her knees and blue sandals. On her head was a crown made of white and blue flowers. She blushed and tried to avoid Terra's gaze "This is a little too much."

"You think?" He asked her "In my honest opinion, you look gorgeous."

They walked across a bridge and saw a small kingdom. It was sunset and the citizens seemed to be in a festive mood. There were little purple flags with suns printed on each one. He got her one as they looked further into the town. On the side of her eye, Aqua saw a blond kid about Ventus' age trying to run away from a man in a clad of armor that kept clanking after each step he took. She tried to see what was going on but it was hard with the huge crowd. She thought she saw a tail pop up from the boy's behind! Must be her imagination.

They saw a big mosaic painting of a family. She figured they were the royal family. In the mother's arms was a baby with golden hair and emerald eyes. "Rapunzel." Terra said to her.

"Huh?" Aqua asked. They sat on a bench nearby and ate some food they had bought "That baby, her name was Rapunzel. She's the princess of this land."

"Really? You sure did your research." she took another bite of an apple. Terra nodded and laughed, "I just don't want to disappoint you." Those words made Aqua blush immensely.

"Back to the story, someone kidnapped Rapunzel just a few hours after she was born. The King and Queen cried when they discovered that. They sent out signals every year on her birthday. Hoping that she will one day return."

"Has she?"

Terra shook his head sadly "Nope. But they never lost faith."

_That must be sad_ she thought to herself "Wait. What kind of signals?"

"I'll show you later."

"Later? You mean it's the Princesses' birthday today?"

"Great timing, right?" Terra smirked and led her to the shoreline. It was dark now. The waves slowly rose up and fell down. They brought a lantern with them and placed it in between them as they sat down.

Suddenly, Aqua laughed. Terra looked at her "What?"

She shook her head "Nothing, nothing. It's just that when we were younger, we always spent time on a beach or something like that. And now that we are Masters, here we are again. What a coincidence!"

She looked at him. The light coming from beneath them made Terra's face glow and for a moment, he looked like an angel "Coincidence, huh?"

"What do you think it is then?" Aqua challenged him. Terra shook his head in amusement "You are such a girl."

"Well, thank you very much then." She added with a satisfied smile. Terra rolled his eyes "Anyways, you want to know or not?"

"Fine. Fine. Go on." He would anyways even if she said no. Terra pointed to himself "I am the earth, because…you know, the name. Anyways, I am all the land, the earth, the rocks, the sand."

Aqua giggled at the reference but gestured Terra to go on "Now you, you in some way are the water. You are the rivers, the rain, the snow, and all of the oceans. The shore…that is where the two meet."

Her eyes widened when she heard that. That really is a good point. "Now that I think about it, we first met at the shoreline back home. After the Master told me that I was free to go, I felt attracted to go there."

"Me also" he admitted "That day, my heart told me to go there. It said that something special was about to happen." Aqua hadn't noticed it, but Terra was holding her hand. She looked up and smiled. She felt her heart pounding against her chest. He pointed to the sky and she saw hundreds of stars, but they seemed too big to be stars.

Terra brought out two paper lanterns and gave one to her "These are the signals to call out the Princess."

"They're stunning." Aqua stood up. Terra did as well and snapped his finger. A small spark flew to the inside of the lantern and it started to rise. Aqua did the same and let go of hers.

It was like a million fireflies were flying in the sky right now. She heard a roaring sound and looked back. She saw Terra summoned his Glider "You want a closer look?"

Aqua nodded and went to the back. He insisted though that she should sit on his lap, so that she can have a better view. Here we go again…Still she obeyed and sat on his lap.

They lifted up in the air and went straight through the lanterns. Aqua was simply amazed by the beauty of the lights. They surrounded them, leaving them unknown to the rest of the world. It looked so soft, so warm, and so safe. They were in their own special world, one that belonged just to the two of them.

"Aqua?" Terra asked. Aqua looked back at him "Yes?" She looked into his gaze. His dark eyes were staring straight at her. She could normally read people's expressions like Ventus, some stranger, even Master Eraqus! (Which was really hard to do mind you)

Now though, Terra's expression seemed to be like a mix of something. There was a hint of happiness; there was care, sincerity, and affection. Affection? It looked something deeper than that. She blinked and looked back at him. There was his usual smirk "Have you read it yet?"

Aqua's heart skipped a beat and she nearly fell down if she hadn't wrapped her arm around his neck. She tried to compose herself, but this was just too much for her. Was he trying to make a move?

Terra leaned in closer to her. She leaned in as well. They were so close together they were just a breath away. Terra then pushed in. Their lips met and so did a mix of feelings. It was strange yet it was amazing. It was confusing, but in a good way. Her mature side told her to stop, but instincts told her to go on. She let go and returned into his gaze "How long?"

"Always. It started as a little crush. As a boy, I thought it was nothing. The more we trained together, though, little by little, you stole pieces of my heart until finally…" he paused and smiled at her "It was all yours to keep."

She felt her heart made an extra beat when he said that. Her? Plain old normal Aqua who is a worrywart, a nagger, and even little Ms. Teacher's Pet, stole his heart?

She somehow felt the same way. He was the friend who she could always rely on, the idiot who made her laugh when she was upset, the one who knew every little secret she had. Her mind told her that he was "the true best friend" but her heart told her something else.

"If I can have your heart" Aqua said slowly, placing her hand on his chest "Then it's only fair that you can have mine."

Terra's eyes widened "That means…"

She embraced him tightly "I love you."

This shocked him for a while, but he smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

* * *

_Happy Valentine's Day! It's so...lD, sorry you had to read that...  
_

_I just thought "What if Master Xehanort never existed?" and boy, these guys (and Sora, Riku, Kairi, the whole Radiant Garden, and others) would have less complicated lives._

_So, I saw Tangled and I loved it :D. It was awesome! I mean Rapunzel isn't your normal damsel in distress, she has a pan so watch out. And Flynn (Eugene) actually has an importance in this story! I mean, compared to Snow White, the Prince doesn't even have a name (unless it's Prince, so he is Prince Prince?) And the light scene was so romantic._

_I based Aqua's dress on one of the dresses in Enchanted, the dress where she was singing "That's how you Know" I really am not that good in describing dresses…Terra on the other hand was based of the Prince in Snow White, or to all you FF fans who have been following Duodecim, it's based of Bartz 3rd outfit :P_

_The confession part was stolen from Snow and Serah from FFXIII XD, oh and just in case you were wondering, Rapunzel was still missing when this happen.  
_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
